One Word Short
by thewaythatyoudo
Summary: My response to the 100 Word Challenge. And, if I ever get to the end, maybe an extra word will be revealed. All Channy for your reading pleasure.
1. Blue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Nor do I own a fish. Tis sad.

Okay, so I was too tempted to do this. It seemed fun, and so wala. You get this story-like-thing from me. This chapter is kinda. . . okay, very short. But hey, enjoy. . . please?

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word One: Blue**

Sonny POV

I stood up when I heard footsteps approaching, trying to wipe away the last of my tears. Standing up, I walked in the direction of my dressing room. No need for paparazzi to be on my case, or worse, Tawni. Her "comforting" wasn't very. . . comforting.

But the footsteps kept getting louder. Can't someone understand when a girl wants to cry in peace? I turned around, ready to tell whoever it was to just leave, but who I saw standing there stopped me right in my tracks.

"Sonny?". And of course, it just had to be Chad Dylan Cooper - star of the hit tween drama series Mackenzie Falls. Why did he out of all people had to be here now? I probably looked like a mess, with my bloodshot eyes and red nose.

"Chad, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over at Mackenzie Falls?". Maybe not the first thing I was thinking, but hey, it works.

"Better question: why have you been crying?" he said. Darn him and his subject changing skills.

"Well. . . how do you know I've been crying?" I replied. Okay, that was so stupid. Which was exactly the message I got when Chad just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Fine, I was crying. But why would you care?" I said in my teasing tone. And it worked. It always worked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper d-"

"I know, I know. _'Chad Dylan Cooper does not care.'_". He should know by now that I totally don't buy it.

"You got that right. Now let's go over here and tell Doctor Chad why you're feeling blue" he said, guiding me to the other side of the hallway and sitting down next to me.

"Feeling blue?" I laughed, despite just crying a few minutes ago. "But if you must know, today's the anniversary of the day my dad died," I said rushing through the words. It felt good to get it off of my chest, but those stupid tears were coming back again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sonny. I wouldn't have asked if I had known," Chad said. I just sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know. But you know what, Chad? You're not that bad," I said, smiling and getting up, brushing off my pants. Chad did the same.

"Thanks. And you're not as blue anymore," he said, laughing. I smiled again, for what reason, I wasn't entirely sure.

"You know what? You're right, I'm not. Thanks, Chad," Getting up on my tippy toes, I placed a small kiss on his cheek, and walked to the dressing room that Tawni and I shared.

Maybe I'd remember this day for a completely different reason from now on.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that my writing probably stinks, but you guys are just going to have to deal with that. XD I was gonna write something more fluffy, but I saw that that's what most people were doing. And I wanted the word "blue" to have a totally different meaning then what everybody else was doing. My first Channy story, hope I didn't disappoint. Review!


	2. Freedom

Sorry in advance for the shortness. The next chapter _will_ be longer, I promise. I jumped up and down when I got story alerts and favorite stories, so thank you guys so much. Maybe you guys could spare me a review? Besides length, how could I improve? Much love.

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Two: Freedom**

Chad POV

Freedom. Something that I certainly didn't have. Psh, and people think that I have everything. Wait until they hear about this.

Not only is Mackenzie Falls scripted, but just about my whole life is scripted along with it. I have no say in anything that the director or my manager decides. But apparently, that's "better for the both of us".

Sometimes, I just wish that I could be a normal teenage boy. Crazy, I know, but don't judge me. Atleast a normal teenage boy could wear anything he wanted without it causing a riot and having his picture on every magazine out there. Atleast a normal teenage boy doesn't have to go to interviews and sign autographs for people that he doesn't even know. Atleast a normal boy could date a normal girl without getting the infamous "Are you crazy?" stares. And most importantly, atleast a normal teenage boy has freedom. Even if it's just a little, it's more than I have.

But I'm no normal teenage boy, and that's quite obvious. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and people have certain level of expectations for me. I know that I could have just about any girl out there that I wanted, but there's only one that I want. And she's the one that people would gasp at and scold me for.

Really, it's not my fault that her brown eyes are so captivating. Or that her hair carries the sweet smell of strawberries behind her when she walks away. And it's certainly not my fault that her smile brightens up my day.

And I can't help it that when I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach, and can't fight the urge to smile. I can't help it that no matter how much I want to ask her out, the media won't let us. Atleast not for now. Because just the idea of the tween heartthrob dating the nice girl from Wisconsin was just unthinkable. It didn't fit in the mold that was Hollywood, and they couldn't have that.

But one day, I'll find the freedom. The one that lets me wear clothes that aren't designer and not end up on tabloids. The one that lets me actually eat regular portioned amounts of food without the paparazzi snapping a picture. And the one that'll let me date _her_ and hope that everyone will be okay with that.

Sonny Munroe opened my eyes and let me realize that maybe I indeed didn't have everything. But maybe one day, I'll get one step closer to it.

* * *

There's a button down there. It wants to be clicked.


	3. Afraid

I jumped up and down when I got one review, because I am a loser. Heh. But thank you to all of my 142 visitors! You guys rock my world so much that I checked how many hits/visitors I got like every other minute yesterday. Hope I don't disappoint.

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Three: Afraid**

Sonny POV

"Sonny what are you afraid of?" Chad asked. We were sitting in his dressing room during our break, my head on his shoulder, just kind of staring into space up until now.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, and slightly surprised at the topic of choice. "What?"

"Sonny, I can tell you're afraid of something. What's bothering you?"

I sighed, and started staring at the tan colored walls. That's what I get for having a boyfriend that could read me like an open book. I'm not sure if that was a good quality, or a bad one.

"I've just been thinking lately. . . what if us doesn't work out? How can we be sure if this is right? What if we can't stay together with all of these forces trying to keep us apart?" And it was true. I was scared for our future. There were, after all, plenty of other beautiful girls he could date. And jealous ones, at that. Jealous, beautiful girls that all hated me for going out with Chad.

But Chad just turned to me, looking serious, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. I had to move my head from his shoulder, and instantly missed the warmth that it gave off. Regardless, I gave him my full attention.

"Don't think like that. Nothing could keep me away from you. Not even if another girl comes along. You don't honestly believe that I'd leave you for another girl, do you? Sonny, you're the only girl that I want. You just have to believe me on this one. You believe me, right, Sonny?" he said, gazing into my eyes.

Stupid, stupid blue eyes that make me melt. Before I completely registered what I was doing, I said "I do. . . I believe you, Chad," Yeah, those gorgeous blue eyes of his tend to have that effect on me. But thank goodness he knew me so well, and and thus he simply smiled. And there goes the good side of him being able to read me so easily. I blushed and looked down, even though he was totally okay with what I had just said.

Still smiling, he said "Good. Now don't ever worry your pretty little head about that topic ever again,"

I, not surprisingly, took his advice and tried to think of something else. The first thing that came to mind was the dance that Friday that Chad and I were attending. Not only wwas everybody who was an anybody attending, but it was also the day that we were letting our relationship go public. I had to dress my absolute best.

Following on that same train of thought, I started to panic, realizing that I didn't have anything to wear. I was so dead meat. Maybe I could ask Tawni to go shopping with me tomorrow. . .

Chad just chuckled beside me, and for the second time that day, I was confused.

"I know what you're thinking. So you see, I saw this one dress at the store down the block. It's pink, short, pretty show-y, with a slit on the side, and-"

I laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. He feigned hurt, and, let me tell you; he wasn't such a good actor when a camera wasn't rolling.

"You're such a pig,"

"I know," he said, smiling for the millionth time within a half hour. New record for Chad.

"But that's why you love me, right?" he said, more so stating than actually questioning. To top it all off, he was giving me those darn puppy dog eyes. As if just his regular eyes weren't enough.

I caved in, and said "Why yes, yes it is," and patted his head like he was a dog. He pouted, and tried to fix his hair while I grinned. He had some self image problems.

But all in all, there was really nothing to be afraid of. Not as long as we had each other.

* * *

Review!


	4. Love

Thank you to everyone who's read my story and reviewed. You guys all rock, but you probably already knew that. Just as a warning, this isn't my favorite chapter. I'm hoping that it gets more to the humor side in my future chapters. On an unrelated note, I'm amazed I even made it this far with my story. Hah.

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Four: Love**

Chad POV

I sighed, pacing outside of her room for the upteenth time.

Come on, just walk into her room and ask her out already. Did you forget that you're Chad Dylan Cooper?

Well, call me egotistical, but that one thought was all I needed to motivate me. So I walked into her room, not even bothering to knock. I've been in here enough times already, no need to by now. I even think that she almost _expects_ me to be here everyday.

The second I walked in, I was greeted with Sonny's laugh and perky voice saying "About time already, you've been outside my dressing room for the past ten minutes already,"

I blushed, which was unusual, because I didn't even know that I could blush. And of course, she just had to point it out.

"Aww, is Chaddy blushing?" she said, as if I was a little kid. Chad Dylan Cooper is no little kid. I seriously needed to work on this third person thing.

"No, I wanted to ask you something," I said confidently. But the confidence faded away just as quickly as it came, as I weighed the possibilities of what could happen next. What if she rejected me? I don't do rejection. But hey, I'm also usually not the one that has to ask the girl out, so this was new for me. That's when I realized that Sonny's actually changed me more in a few months than anyone else has in my whole life.

"Chad? Earth to Chad?" Sonny said, looking concerned. "What did you want to ask me?"

I snapped out of my daze, and my hand flew to the back of my neck. Force of habit.

"Right. Sonny, do you believe in love at first sight?" Not exactly the question I came here to ask, though.

She looked at me oddly, before saying "Yeah, I guess. Why, do you?"

I looked into her eyes for a second, before responding with "Actually, I didn't. But something happened lately that made me change my mind," Goodness, Chad. Stop beating around the bush already, wimp.

Her eyes actually sparked with interest, and she titled her head to the side like a child. "Really? What?"

I decided to come out with it, here and now. But what if I left my hair dryer on? I could go and check. . . No, no. I have to do it now!

So instead of making some dramatic scene like at the Falls, I answered with one simple word. "You,"

She looked at me with her brown eyes wide, as if not quite believing it. "Me?" she said, pointing to herself as if I had mistaken her with another girl.

Maybe I'd have to be more elaborate. "Yes, you, Sonny. The minute I saw you I felt something that I've never felt with any other girl before. Even if you were in a fat suit, I felt a connection with you. You're different,"

When I was finished with my mini speech, I was surprised that she had leapt up and hugged me, with her arms around my neck. She leaned up to kiss me, and I tilted my head down. This moment would be burned into my memory forever, whether or not it was voluntary.

When we parted, she looked up at me and smiled. "Good. Because I feel the exact same way,"

I held her an arms length away, and took a deep breath. "Now here's the real question I came here to ask you. Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" she said, and we both smiled.

I can honestly say that I now know what real love is. And it's nothing like what they show on Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

Like always, review! Please?


	5. Night

This one is definitely different from the previous four. And I think thta it's longer, even if not by much.

By the way, do you know how much I love you guys? No? Well it's a lot. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Keep on doing what you do, and I'll keep writing. Love you guys!

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Five: Night**

Sonny POV

I tossed and turned in bed. Again, and again, and again. Since when was sleeping this hard?

Instead of trying to fall asleep again, I glanced out of my window. The night looked beautiful; the whole world seemed to be a pitch black, brightened with the twinkling light of a million stars.

The world was so peaceful and quiet. What in the world could be stopping me from slumber?

I thought back on today's events. That always helped me, since these type of things almost never happened to me without a reason.

* * *

_"Chad," I said as my way of acknowledging him, and picked up a tomato. Nico and Grady asked me for one, and I didn't want to question their reasons, so I decided to get them one and just stay out of it._

_"Sonny, I see you're getting a vegetable. . . why?" Chad said, eyeing the tomato in my hand._

_I looked at him like he was crazy. Had he not gotten the memo? "Chad, tomatos are fruits. . . "_

_He responded by giving me the same look hat I had given him. "No," he said. "This is a fruit," he explained slowly, holding up an apple for me to see._

_"That," he pointed to the tomato "is a vegetable,"_

_No way was Chad gonna beat me this time. "Tomatos are fruits!"_

_"Vegetable!"_

_"Fruit!"_

_"Vegetable!"_

_"Fruit!"_

_"Vegetable!"_

_"Well, fruit or vegetable, it'll still be able to do this," I said, throwing the tomato at his shirt. He stares, jaw open so big that I was surprised he hadn't caught a fly in his mouth._

_But, not to be outdone by someone from Chuckle City, he grabbed another tomato and threw it right at my shirt._

_He smiled, and said "Hey, you're right. Doesn't matter if it's a fruit or a vegetable, as long as it can do that,"_

_"Chad, to my office, now!"_

_Chad and I both looked toward the entrance to the commissary, wide eyed. Standing there was no other than Mr. Condor._

_All I remember was Chad looking at me with panicked eyes before leaving out of the room._

* * *

Agh, well that explains a lot. I was guilty, that's why I couldn't sleep.

But what was I supposed to do now? Call him at midnight and apologize? He'd think I was crazy!

Uh oh. I just had to say that. And now my conscience wouldn't be cleared until I fixed this problem. This is what I get for being good all the time.

* * *

Chad POV

I was lying in bed, about to fall asleep, when I heard my phone ring. Who in the world would call me this late? I picked up the phone and grumbled into it.

"Chad here, who is so important as to call me at midnight?"

"Hey, Chad, it's Sonny. Meet me in front of my house?"

I shot up in my bed, and sleep felt as far away as ever. But I couldn't let her know that.

"Why?"

I heard her sigh on the other end. "Just come, okay?"

"Kay. See you soon," I got up and got dressed. But before I left, I rummaged through my refrigerator, and got out one thing. I laughed and picked up my keys, leaving the house locked behing me. This would be interesting.

* * *

Sonny POV

After I called Chad, I laid back into my bed and groaned. Did I really have to do this?

Okay, stupid question. Of course I did. That's just how my nice little brain worked.

But instead of moping about it, I got out of bed and changed. Examining myself in my pink and yellow tank top along with my black capris, I concluded that I was ready. Why exactly I cared about how I looked like when it was just Chad, I have no idea.

Ring.

Before I answered though, I had to run and get something.

* * *

Chad POV

I arrived at her house and rung the doorbell, holding the item from my fridge behind my back. Wait, that wasn't very smart, was it? Ringing the doorbell at twelve something in the morning. Or was it night? Ah, whatver.

Sonny opened the door, looking more like a natural beauty than I've ever seen her, with her hands behind her.

She looked oddly nervous. "Hey, Chad. . . "

I just decided to run with it, not wanting to make her feel unconfortable. "Hey, Sonny. . . "

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened today at lunch. So I got you something," she said, smiling.

I shot my eyebrows up in surprise. "Really, because I did too,"

"Okay then, you show me first,"

"No, you can go first," I said, being the polite gentleman that I am.

"No, it's fine, you go first," she insisted.

I grubmled. "You know what? We can go at the same time. On the count of three, okay?"

"Okay,"

"_One. . ._ "

"_Two. . ._ "

"_Three. . ._"

And we both took the item from behind our backs.

As I said "Its a fruit," she said "It's a vegetable,"

We both gaped at what was in front of us.

I heard Sonny groan, and say "You are so confusing,"

I rolled my eyes. "Me? You're the one who's confusing. You said it was a fruit, I said it was a vegetable, and you get mad. Now I say that it's a fruit, and you're still mad,"

"You know what? Let's just say that it's a . . . fruitable," she said.

I raised my eyebrow. This girl was just full of surprises.

"Fruitable?"

"Yup," she said, like it made perfect sense. "A fruit and a vegetable. A fruitable,"

"Oh. . . kay then. Here's your _fruitable_," I said, handing her the tomato.

"And here's yours," she said, handing me her tomato.

"Well . . uh. . . good night," I said. More like awkward night.

"Yeah, good night. . . Chad," she said, as I turned to leave.

Awkward night indeed.

* * *

Uh, I have no comment on this one. I don't even know where I got the idea for it. Heh.  
Review!


	6. Day

Oh, I am sorry for my non-updatedness the other day. I feel bad now. But like always, I love each and every one of you who have read, are still reading, and review.

And a thanks to those of you who added me to your Story Alert or Favorites! I am honored, and hope not to disappoint.

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Six: Day**

Chad POV

Today was the officially Chad Dylan Cooper's Worst Day Ever.

Why? Here, let me list them out for you. And this is just so far.

1. My alarm clock broke this morning, and I didn't know. So Chad was fashionably late to work today. And Chad didn't do late.

2. When I did reach the Mackenzie Falls set, I was rushed. Are you freaking kidding me? So I only looked 99% as good as I usually do. Because being 13 minutes late to rehearsals is all of a sudden a crime or something. I was even threatened to be left out of rehearsals today. Yeah, right. Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie? That's just silly.

3. Portlyn just wouldn't stop talking! She kept asking me why I was late, and I wasn't gonna tell her that it was because of my alarm clock. And I totally wasn't going to waste my brain power on her by trying to make up an excuse.

4. My manager decided that dating Portlyn for publicity would be such a great idea. So guess what? I just about had to hdie from her the whole day.

5. While hiding from Portlyn, I somehow ended up on the set of So Random. I have no idea if it was really from hiding, or from instinct, but I definitely wasn't going to complain.

* * *

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny said, arms across her chest and a raised brow.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that. I kinda have to hide from Portlyn, so if I could just-"

As I was about to move on to So Random's prop room, Sonny stuck out her hand to stop me.

"And you are hiding from your co-star why?" she said, her voice a mixture of doubt and amusement.

Ugh. This day just gets worse and worse, doesn't it? "Well, apparently I am now dating her. My manager says it'll give the show more views and publicity. And because that girl is so darn _annoying_, I've been trying to hide from her for the past hour and a half. Good enough for you?" I sighed in defeat.

Sonny, on the other hand, just scowled. "She's your girlfriend?"

I srcunched my face up in confusion, but then smirked. "Why? Someone jealous?"

She hesitated for a moment before saying "Psh, no. Why would I be jealous of her? She's dating someone not nearly as good looking as she is,"

I gasped. Portlyn? Better looking than me?

"And besides," she added "You're already mine. She's the one that should be jealous,"

Sonny stepped aside and walked away, leaving me with a hundred mixed emotions and unanswered questions.

But all of a sudden, I realized that today wasn't all that bad after all.

* * *

Please don't forget to review!


	7. Angel

Another chapter, because I felt bad for missing a day. Kind of skeptical on this one, and a bit rushed. Stupid mom, making me go to sleep early on a Friday. But thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Six: Angel**

Sonny POV

_"Hey, did it hurt?"_

_"Did what hurt?"_

_"When you fell from heaven, because you look like an angel to me."_

I sank deeper into the couch angrily. Are you kidding me? I was watching some movie that I had no idea what the name of was, and the main characters were already making me angry.

I mean, did he seriousy just say that? Any normal girl in this decade would've hit the guy across the back of the head.

And don't get me started on the girl. She actually started getting googley eyed at him because of that ridiculous line.

This was the most unrealistic junk ever. Either the guy was desperate, the girl was desperate, or they were both desperate. No self respecting guy would use that line, and no self respecting girl would buy it.

A dream guy should be a gentleman, not a "player". Which that other guy so obviously was. Did you really want to tell people that you met your girlfriend at a grocery store?

Plus, a guy should be sweet, or atleast when they're around you. Which in turn means that a guy should seriously not use a premade pick up line.

He wasn't even looking in her eyes. He was looking at her chest the whole time. Pervert, much? He even had blue eyes, but did the girl get a chance to even recognize that? Nope.

All in all, the right guy should be sweet, a gentleman, or at the _very_ least make eye contact with you!

He should stay behind at the prom after everyone leaves just to dance with you.

Or take you out on a fake date to get back at your ex.

And be able to hypnotize you with one look into his eyes.

But a couple couldn't be all goody goody all the time. There are bumps in the road, because life isn't all butterflies and rainbows.

The dream guy has to has faults, or else he'd be perfect. And being perfect in itself was an imperfection.

If you guys didn't get in a fight every once in a while, where's the fun in that?

There's no excitement if you don't poke at each other's buttons every now and then.

A dream guy like. . . Chad. Wait, Chad? Chad!

He most definitely fits all of these criterias.

He may act like he was perfect, but he had some major faults.

For example, his ego. It's surprising that his ego could fit in a room along with the rest of him.

Another problem with him was that he put up a front. He couldn't ruin his reputation.

But inside of that hard shell was the the goey center. And that's where you'd find Chad; not Chad Dylan Cooper, but just regular Chad.

The one that wasn't egotistical and arrogant, but actually quite sweet and caring. But tell him that and he'd instantly deny it.

Chad was like a puzzle. One of those puzzles that had a million pieces, the ones that no one bothered to finish because the outcome was on the box.

No one except me, Sonny Munroe. I pieced together the puzzle that is Chad Dylan Cooper, when no one else tried to.

* * *

No offence to people who've used this pickup line. Or met their girlfriend at a grocery store. And. . . well, you get the idea. Heh.  
Review!


	8. Chocolate

This one was inspired by Hey Monday's Youtube video titled "Elliot and Cassadee Split a Crunchie Bar". They rock so hard. Just like how my readers and reviewers do.

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Seven: Chocolate**

Chad POV

"Chad, when are we going to that ice-cream place?" Sonny whined. She'd asked me for the past week, ever since I told her that the place had the best ice cream ever, and that I'd take her there soon.

I just smiled, finally caving in. "Fine, we'll go right now," I said, taking her hand and my keys, and racing out to my car.

* * *

When we arrvied at the huge ice-cream parlor, we hadn't even take two steps out of the car before Sonny stared in awe.

The front of the shop had "_Kayla's Klassics_" in cursive, and the inside was just about sparkling. You would've never guessed that it was an ice-cream place.

We walked in, hand in hand. Sonny took one look at the hundreds of ice-cream choices and frowned.

"How come. . . " she started, before I cut her off.

"This place only produces chocolate ice-cream. But hundreds of different flavors of chocolate," I explained.

Sonny, on the other hand, still didn't seem impressed.

"Trust me, it's great,"

She looked at me, still a bit skeptical. "Okay then, I'll try it,"

I had to admit that I was a bit disappointed. I basically grew up on this stuff, and she was so excited before.

Sonny and I sat down at one of their many round, glistening tables. I had gotten Chocolate Mint Ice-Cream, while she just settled for regular Chocolate.

I ate a scoop of my ice-cream, and it brought back childhood memories. From when I would beg my parents every week to go here. But Sonny didn't have the same reaction.

She tried some of her ice-cream, before stating "I'm not feeling this at all,"

Was she crazy? "Are you serious? This place is amazing," Her taste buds must've been dead.

"I'll show you a place that's amazing," she said, and all but dragged me out of the ice-cream parlor, leaving our ice-cream nearly untouched on the table.

* * *

The place that Sonny showed me was another ice-cream place. But it was much more, I don't know. . . normal? No sparkly floors, no shiny tables, no hundreds of flavors. There were only about 30 flavors, the tables were made of wood, and the floor was just cement.

"This is the amazing place?" I asked. Sure didn't look like it.

"It doesn't look like much, but I used to come here with my mom all the time," she said, ordering us two vanilla ice-creams.

We once again sat down at a table, and she ate the ice-cream as if it were the best thing in the world. I just tried some and frowned.

She sighed, seeing my reaction. "So, if I don't like chocolate, and you don't like vanilla, then what flavor can we actually agree on?"

We both pondered this for a moment, before turning to face one another.

"Cinnamon. Definitely,"

* * *

Review!


	9. Dance

I suck at updating, huh? You guys should all create an angry mob and protest against me. But do it in a review. Heh.  
Anyways, almost one tenth done. Whoop! Even though I haven't even made a dent in the list. Remember, I love you all! Anyways, enjoy! Or try to.

~CourtneyxDuncan

* * *

**Word Ten: Dance**

Chad POV

Was I seriously about to do this? Was I resorting to asking _him_ for help?

I sighed, seeing no other choice. I had already used all of my excuses trying to fight that little voice in my head, and it still ended up winning. Does that mean that I lost? Or did I win? Did I win _and_ lose?

I shook my head, as if trying to get the thoughts to magically fly out of my head. Oh, if only it were that simple. But my life just had this slight tendency to not be so simple.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, and, just as I was about to turn back around, Cloudy started talking.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Ego. What brings you over to So Random?"

What a warm welcome.

"I. . . heard that you had a. . . dance academy," I mumbled. Chad Dylan Cooper just sunk to a new low today.

And that's all it took for his mood to change a whole 180. He straightened out his jacket, as if very proud of that "accomplishment".

"Why yes, yes I do," he said. But just like that, his expression darkened, and a look of suspicion replaced the face that was just full of pride. "But what does it matter to you?"

And here was the moment that he had been dreading.

"I. . . asked Sonny to the dance on Wednesday. And I kind of just remembered that I don't really dance," It basically came out as a low mumble if anything, but apparently Cloudy heard it, because horror was plastered all over his face.

"Then you had best enroll in Nico's Academy of Dance ASAP!" he all but shouted.

Wait. . . "Who's Nico?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had three eyes. "I'm Nico,"

"I though you were Cloudy,"

"No, I'm Rainy,"

"But you just said that you were Nico,"

"I am Nico,"

"Then why'd you say that you were Rainy?"

"Because Grady's Cloudy, not me,"

"Wait, Grady?"

"He's the-"

At this point, I was just down right annoyed at Rainy. Or was it Cloudy? Whatever his name wss!

"Look, can you teach me or not?" I asked, finally getting back on the right subject.

"Fine," he said, defeat in his voice.

"But only because Sonny's my friend, and I know that you like her,"

Wait, what? How did he out of all people know that I liked Sonny, when I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet.

But instead or spazzing, I just raised an eyebrow at him. "And you know this how?"

"Because. If you didn't, you would have never asked me to help you. Which, by the way, I will hold over you if I ever need something over at the Falls," he said smoothly. I don't give these Chuckle City kids enough credit.

But God, this guy was annoying. Unfortunately, I didn't see any other choice at this point. So, with an irritated sigh, I just responded with "Fine. So when do we start?"

"Now," he said, showing me a ridiculous looking manican. But, as he was dragging it over, the head popped off and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Um, what is that thing?" I asked, disgust in my voice.

"This, sir, will be your dancing partner for the next week," he said, smiling.

The things I do for love.

* * *

Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
